The Fog
by The Surrealist
Summary: What kinda fog moves AGAINST the wind? Kyo asked as he stared out the window. Yuki and Uo just stood there, unable to speak.... Rating MIGHT go up, because of scarriness! R&R!
1. Vacation Time!

The Fog

Summary: "What kinda fog moves _against_ the wind?" Kyo asked. Yuki, Uo, Hana, and Tohru stood there, unable to speak.They were stuck in a spooky house in the middle of who-knows-where, and there wasn't a soul in sight...

"Ahh, it's so nice that only the five of us can take a vacation together." Tohru said as the taxi drove them to upstate New York.

Hana was unable to come, her family had a vacation.

Those vacations were rare for the Saki family, Hana reluctantly went.

All four them took a plane to New York, Manhattan, where the girls dragged the boys into stores and spent 50 of their money.

They later spent the night in the Marriott hotel. The boys had managed not to kill each other during the night.

Now, they were heading for the most 'relaxing spot on the earth'.

Tohru was fascinated by the pictures in the advertisement.

They pictured glistening harbors in the afternoon light, wonderful boardwalk stores with pretty shell jewelry, and big, beautiful, history-filled mansions with beautiful blossoming flowers in the garden and in the front.

Yuki, Kyo and Uo felt the same about the picture as Tohru. So, they decided to take their spring break there...

Hi! I'm sorry that I left you in a cliffe! **But, if I don't get at least 10 reviews, then i won't post any more chapters, even if I have more chapters! I'll only share to the people who DID give me a review! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PRESS THE BUTTON, AND TYPE A FEW POSITIVE WORDS! WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT THAT!**


	2. Out of the Darkness

The Fog

Chapter 2: Out of the Darkness

"Here's your stop, fellas." The taxi driver said as he stopped.

"Thank you!" Tohru said as she paid the man.

The four stepped out of the crammed taxi.

"Whoa..." Kyo said, breath taken at the sight. "I told you it's gonna be great!" Tohru said excitedly.

"Come on, let's go." Yuki said as he grabbed his suitcase and walked toward the inn.

"Welcome to the House on the Hill Inn." The old woman said at the counter.

"Yes, can we have 2 rooms?" Uo asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, there's only one room left. Would take that one?" She said.

"Umm... what do you think guys?" Tohru asked the boys.

"As long as there are 3 beds." Kyo said.

"Three?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah, you kuso nezumi,

one each for the girls and one for me!" He retorted.

"What about me you #!$?& neko?" Yuki asked angrily. "You sleep on the couch." Kyo said, his temper rising.

"Ahem, excuse me?" the woman asked.

"WHAT?" the boys yelled, causing everyone in the lobby to stare at them.

"Your room awaits you." She said calmly, taking in no idea that the boys had yelled at her.

Yuki straightened himself and walked after the girls. Kyo growled something under his breath and followed suit.

"Well, it isn't 5 stars, that's for sure." Uo said as she entered the room.

"NO!" Kyo said as he observed the bed. "What, Kyo? What is it? Is there something wrong?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Yuki walked over to Kyo and poked his ribs.

Kyo immediately fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Eep!" Tohru said as she saw the crumpled figure of what was a yelling maniac. "Magic finger, nice touch, prince!" Uo said, but stopped dead when she saw that he wasn't breathing.

"KYON! KYON! WAKE UP! KYON!" Uo said frantically as she shook him to kingdom come.

"Gasp! Hack hack cough Uhh...What the #$! did you do to me, you kuso Nezumi?" Kyo started.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. Either I don't know my own strength, or you're really weak." Yuki saidsarcastically, observing his own fingers.

Uo was speechless. She had never heard the prince speak so coldly before.

"Uo, I think it's time you should know about the curse..." Tohru started.

Yuki and Kyo nodded, because Uo looked so lost.

"Oh, my god." Uo said as the truth sinked inside her head. "Ahh...Yuki, can you come over here?" Tohru said as she sighed.

Yuki came over and she hugged him. Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened!" Kyo exclaimed.

"No, really?" Yuki asked him with rolled eyes.

Kyo began to growl dangerously at this comment. "Kyo, calm down!" Tohru said worriedly as she flailed her arms about.

:) You know the drill, REVIEW!


	3. Roseblood Mansion

The Fog

Chapter 3: Roseblood Mansion

Authoress: Hiya! I noticed that many of you are awaiting this story to be more longer, so I made it longer! You guys better leave a review! Or else!

"Hello, dearies. Would you like to meet my grand-daughter and son, Niki and Nick?" said the woman from their counter.

Tohru walked from her spot on the couch and walked over to her.

"Why, yes, where are they?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"This is Niki and Nick. I hope you all get along well." The grandma said as she returned to her place and shoved two surprised teenagers in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Niki." Said the girl, shoving out her hand.

She had pretty hazel eyes, which were sparkling, and dark brown hair with light brown highlights in it.

"Hi, I'm Tohru and over there are my friends Uo, Kyo, and Yuki." She said as she took her hand and then pointed to the three smiling (well, Kyo was more of a scowl than a smile) at them.

"Hi, I'm Nick." said the boy and he smiled at her.

He had hazel eyes as well, with light brown hair and dark brown highlights.

"Hi!" She said as everyone lese greeted him as well.

"How about we get to know each other better in our room?" Tohru suggested.

In the Room

"Hey, do either of you know about that creepy-looking mansion down the road?" Uo asked as she looked out the window.

Niki and Nick's faces darkened and then Niki spoke up.

"That Mansion is called Roseblood Mansion." She said as she stared at it sadly.

"You see, a couple of years ago, like maybe five or six, all of the Roses were brutally murdered." Nick said.

Tohru gasped.

Even Kyo was listening with full interest.

"When their bodies were found, it looked like they had been turned from the inside-out. Only the little girl had all of her limbs and all of her eyes. Her brother and their parents' limbs were scattered all over the house. The eyeballs could be rolling from time to time down the flight of stairs. But, they had a dog and a cat. The dog, looked lie it had been torn into pieces by a machine. Their cat had no fur left on its body. It's ear was torn, it's limbs scattered like the rest. It's claws were in different places. The police couldn't find all of the limbs of the victims. They only found five arms and two legs of the Roses. And only three legs of the animals." Niki explained.

Uo's face was deathly pale.

"Yo, Yankee! You okay?" Kyo said as he shook her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Uo said as she regained composure.

"What's the matter?" Tohru asked her friend.

"You see. When we were walking here, I saw a little girl, staring at us." She said as she dazed out.


	4. Wren

The Fog

Chapter 4: Wren

"That's impossible. No one moved into the house ever since the Roses died." Niki said as she stared at Uo.

"Why do you call it Rose'blood'? When the people who owned the house were the Roses?" Tohru pondered.

"Because, the whole Mansion is covered in dried blood. The murderer was so cruel, that it painted the whole mansion in its victims' blood." Nick said.

Tohru gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as Uo shuddered.

Yuki stared wide-eyed and Kyo was very interested.

"Then...you saw...a ghost?" Kyo asked Uo.

"I dunno, maybe we should go say hi?" Tohru asked, looking a little more happier than before.

"What?" Kyo and Nick yelled.

"Wait, Tohru might be right, then we could tell persuade her parents to move out." Niki reasoned.

"Good! Let's bake some cookies first!" Tohru said as she went into the kitchens.

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"Well, it's like saying hi to neighbors!" Tohru said happily.

Kyo rolled his eyes, but his eyes got caught by Uo, who bonked him on his head.

"Damn, you hit hard, Yankee!" Kyo yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Humph, you got that right." She responded.

Ding

"Oh, the cookies!" Tohru shouted as she rushed to the oven.

They took the cookies out, let them cool off and then they put them in a tin can.

They walked down the street to the mansion.

"Oh my goodness! The light mahogany color on the outside really is blood!" Tohru cried.

Uo went up to the huge door, with the others in tow and knocked it.

The door slowly creaked open...

CrEaK...

They wandered inside and Tohru shouted, "Ohayo, minne!" ((hello everyone))

A girl came out from the shadow in front of them and approached them.

She was presumably 7 or 8, she had a nightgown on, the old kinds.

Her hair was jet black and her eyes were red, like Kyo's.

"Ah! Ohayo!" Tohru said as she went eye level with the girl.

"O-Ohayo Gozaimasu..." said the little girl. ((Hello))

"What's your name?" Tohru smiled.

"Wren..." she said with her small voice.

"Where are your parents?" Tohru asked.

"You can leave those cookies in the kitchen..." She said, changing the subject.

"Oh, okay." Tohru said as Uo, Yuki and Kyo looked around the huge room for the kitchen.

"Through that hall and to your third right door..." she pointed to her left.

"Hai, arigato." Yuki said.

Uo, Yuki and Kyo went to find the kitchen, leaving Tohru andWren alone.

To Yuki, Uo and Kyo

"The table's over there." Uo said as she pointed to the other side of the huge room.

Yuki walked over slowly with the tin and left the cookies on the table.

As soon as Yuki reached them, they slowly walked out of the kitchen, they walked out the hallway, until they heard a scream.

**Haha! I know I'm so evil! but many people said that they liked the story because the chapters were short. And I have a new story coming up right now, so be sure to look for it! It's call Sea and Sky. The story title has nothing to do with the story. That was random, well enough of my babbaling, review please!**

**B.C Company**


	5. The Blood Red Door

The Fog

Chapter 5: The Blood Red Door

"That sounded like Tohru!" Uo yelled as she started in a sprint.

"Ms. Honda!" Yuki yelled as he ran with Uo.

Kyo just ran fast to catch up with the others.

As they ran, they heard another scream, but farther away than the first one.

They ran at top speed and within five minutes, they reached the main hall.

Tohru was no where to be seen, so was Wren.

Kyo, Yuki and Uo searched the room, the many halls that looked like gaping mouths.

The sun was supposed to be high in the sky by now, but unusually, not even one ray of sunlight penetrated the curtains that enclosed the windows.

"Oh my god..." Uo gasped as she put her hands over her mouth.

"What?" the boys asked.

"O-Over there..." Uo pointed.

There was a trail...more like a path of blood, fresh blood, it led into a hallways were the walls were blood red.

"Ms. Honda..." Yuki whispered the name as if it was secret.

"Tohru...TOHRU!" Kyo yelled into the hall.

"Wait...look for splatters of blood." Uo ordered as she looked around.

"What!" Kyo asked.

"If Tohru was attacked, then when the weapon hit her, it might have created splatters of blood around a clear area." Uo said professionally.

They looked an looked...nothing.

"There aren't any splatters..." Yuki announced.

"No duh, kuso nezumi." Kyo said as he rolled his eyes.

"Uotani-san, did you find anything?" Yuki asked, ignoring Kyo's comment.

"No." Uo responded from the other side of the room.

Kyo looked around...to his left... to his right...underneath him...on the ceiling.

"OH MY GOD! HOLY CRAP!" Kyo screamed.

"What are you yelling at, baka neko?" Yuki asked.

"Up there!" Kyo said, voice now shaking in...fear?

They all looked up and Yuki's face went paler...if possible.

Kyo just closed his eyes and his whole body shook.

Uo couldn't even look she was on the verge of tears.

Tohru's head was dangling from the chandelier like on of those crystals.

The whole chandelier was made of human skulls.

"If...If that's her head...where's her body?" Kyo dared to ask.

Yuki and Uo ran into the hall where the trail led.

"Oi! Wait up!" Kyo yelled as he ran into the hall with such speed.

Uo, Yuki and now Kyo stood in front of a blood red door.

They dared to even breathe, thinking of what they'd witness inside.

Kyo put his ear one centimeter above the door.

He heard something...flesh ripping...that thing getting up...and the sound of a closed door.

**Gomen nasai, my wonderful reviewers! I told you I'd update on saturday! Gomen! Did u enjoy the chapter? I'm sorry to those who didn't want Tohru to die...but you're all going to laugh after this story is done! Trust me! **

**B.C Company**


	6. The Creature

The Fog

Chapter 6: The Creature

Authoress: Hello, and thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am truly happy. Thanks especially to:

"Confused", "Avamir", "Anonymus (he or she left her e-mail, but that's private. )", Nomadgirl66, Inumikogrl-chan, Aquabreeze-chan, "Justafan", Psy-Chick14, DrewFullerfan4life, "Crystal Mincha", "Kay", "Vi", and "Tomoe"

Oh, and by the way, The " " Speaking signs mean that they are anonymous people. "-chan" means I know them really well enough to call them best friends. :throws cookies and ice cream to everyone: Arigato Gozaimas to everyone who reviewed! And if you review as well, you'll be in the list too! This chapter isa tad bit longer, but it has many important things.

Kyo didn't say anything as he backed away from the door.

"Well? What is it? Tell us, damn it! Tohru's gone and we don't know if there's a bloodthirsty creature in here with us!" Uo whispered harshly to Kyo.

"I-I heard something...ripping...and that thing, whatever it was left behind a door inside the room." Kyo said, his eyes blank, for the first time ever.

Yuki's eyes went blank as well and he crouched down in the hallway. "There's only one thing left to do..." he said, looking up to Kyo and Uo.

"What is that?" They both cried in unison.

"To hunt down this wretched creature and to find Wren." Yuki replied, this eyes gleaming with...revenge?

"Oh, I totally forgot about that girl...Wren..." Uo said absentmindedly.

"So, are we going inside this room or not?" Kyo said, itching for revenge as well.

The three of them glanced at each other and nodded.

"Let's Go." They said bravely, as they opened the door.

Inside the Blood Red Door

Uo's eyes widened as far as she could have widened them. "Tohru!" She yelled, running towards a black figure in the middle of the room.

When Uo reached the figure, she was not really surprised.

It was a body...with no head...it was Tohru.

But, the body had deep long gashes across the chest, and the arms and legs were mostly ripped off, so you could barely recognize her anymore.

"H-Honda-san..." Yuki said in a small voice.

"Holy...how did this happen to her! How could _we _let this happen to her?" Kyo started screaming.

"Kyo! Stop screaming! **It **might hear you. This is not our fault, damnit! But you're right...it was our job, as her friends and best friend, to protect her. But why her! Why not me!" Uo screamed as tears slowly dripped down from her cheeks.

"Uotani-san's right...why her out of the four of us? ..." Yuki said and then he stopped for a moment.

"What is it?" Uo said.

"Yeah, nezumi, what is it?" Kyo growled.

But before Yuki could speak, Uo popped a question.

"Why do you guys call each other baka neko and kuso nezumi?"

Kyo and Yuki froze.

"B-because it's o-our...childhood nicknames we gave each other! Yeah." Kyo lied.

"Yes, **Kyo** is right." Yuki said, the lie rolling off his tongue. That was the first time he had called Kyo by his actual name.

Yuki and Kyo both glanced at each other, the words clearly written in their eyes...: You have to call me by my first name.

"O-oh...strange, but okay, whatever. Anyways, what were you going to say, Prince?" Uo said.

Yuki blinked and then found himself, "Oh, right, I was going to say that Wren is a very mysterious little girl...her parents are definitely not around...and she's living by herself...in this huge mansion that would be way to big for even everyone in the entire Sohma family..." he concluded.

"Yeah, you're right..." Uo said as she stared up.

"Hm...yea..." Kyo said.

"But, such a little girl couldn't have murdered Honda-san all by herself...she reached just above Ms. Honda's waist..." Yuki stated.

"Yeah, but that still makes her a suspect..." Uo said.

"..." Kyo was trying to think back on what might have happened to Tohru.

Authoress: Muhehe, I'm evil, eh? Well, jus haveta review to see what happens next! And my xanga to anybody who has one is IshChristina so, leave props, arigato and stay tuned fer the next epic episode of "The Fog"!


	7. In Which The Little Girl isnt so Girlish

**The Fog**

**Chapter 7: In which the little girl isn't girlish.**

**AN: Furuba belongs to Natsuki Tayaka! Also, this story has nothing to do with the movie "The Fog". There will be bits and pieces of some horror movies I've seen, however. Enjoy! And SOOOOOOOO sorry for the late updates, everyone!!!!! –cries-

* * *

**

Suddenly, amidst their thinking, the door closed with a sound, 'thunk'. Uo let out a small 'eep' as she backed up against Kyo. "Watch it, Yank-" Kyo began to protest, but was cut off by a shrill voice throughout the mansion.

_"Welcome to the Roseblood game!"_ the voice screeched, cackling at the end of its sentence. _"The objective is to die!"_ The continued, laughing again in it's unearthly voice. The last echoes were heard, bouncing off the walls until anyone made a sound.

"What the hell?!" Kyo whispered harshly, looking outside the window.

"What is it, Kyo?" Yuki asked, walking over to Kyo's spot near the window. "Oh my god…" Uo muttered. "What kinda fog moves _against_ the wind?" Kyo asked. Yuki and Uo just stood there, unable to speak. "W-where's the town?" Yuki inquired, peering out the window. "Gone….." Uo whispered.

Suddenly, the three heard a cracking noise. It began to grow louder and louder, as if this something was coming closer.

And then, the closet door near Yuki creaked open.

Uo let out a scream as the closet door swung fully open, revealing the body of a dead woman, with long black hair and bloodshot eyes. She was dead, but her eyes were open, appearing as if she was seeing all. She wore a white nightgown with bloodstains on it. Her jaw dropped and rose as she spoke in a raspy voice, the cracking noise was filling up the entire room, but she spoke over it, _"Try not to escape…we are everywhere…"_

Uo's yankee side appeared as she tied up her hair and punched the ghost's head. The skull fell off, but suddenly, it was there again, right behind her, with its head. _"….I told you…."_ the raspy voice said as the cracking sound slowed down, _"…. we are everywhere…..Uotani Arisa."_

Kyo let out a heroic scream as he ran toward the ghost and knocked it away from Uo. Yuki yelled at the two fighting figures, "Another one's coming up from the ground! Watch out!" When they ignored him, he sighed and walked over to the ghost that was slowly making its way up from the ground. "You stupid thing, come up faster next time!" He "tsk-tsked" and smashed the ghost back into the ground below.

"This is getting kinda fun, you know!" Uo confessed as she swiftly kicked another ghost's shin.

But this was soon to end when ghosts started appearing five at a time, outnumbering them by the seconds.

"arrrgh!" Yuki let out a mumbled scream as the ghosts covered him. "H-help me, Arisa…" he strengthlessly grasped out to her fighting form before disappearing into the ground, leaving only a bloody mess on the carpet.

"Prince Charming!" Uo screamed, stopping her fight to go down and grasp at the blood. The last thing Uo heard before blacking out was the cries of ghosts surrounding her.

**Time Lapse

* * *

**

When Uo regained consciousness, she found her leg chained to a pipe in the wall. She looked around and saw only a rusted knife, and a television that was blank. Kyo was alongside her, and he was stirring. "Hey, Orange, get up!" Uo hissed to the Cat. Kyo opened his eyes blearily, "W-wha?" He muttered, before noticing that around his neck was an odd device that had sharp spikes on both sides. Suddenly, the television sprang to life as a little doll with a bloodstain on it's right cheek filled up the screen.

_"Hello. Welcome to stage two of the Roseblood game!"_ It said, in the same shrill voice before the ghosts. _"Kyo Sohma, that device around your neck is set by a timer, you have sixty seconds to free yourself, I will only give you two clues. The knife next to you, and this picture, the screen flashed to an image of an x-ray with a key behind the right eye socket, if you fail to free yourself, you will die as the trap closes around your head."_ at this statement, Uo gasped as Kyo's eyes widened. _"Uotani Arisa, you will have to free your leg somehow, or the spike trap above you will fall and kill you." _Uo looked up, facing the spiky death that was practically awaiting her.

* * *

**AN: I'll update soon! I promise! D:  
Cookies to: LemmingRebel and "Justafan":)  
Thank you to all who read this story so far! Even if you didn't review, thank you!**

**-B.C Company**


End file.
